


We're in the Money

by foolhearty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/pseuds/foolhearty
Summary: A glimpse into a small, intimate moment during Regis and Prompto's day.





	We're in the Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Rarepair week on tumblr! Crossposted from tumblr. After this week, I'll compile everything I end up writing into my own series.
> 
> Today's prompts were: Arguing / Song. The song Prompto sings in this chapter comes from a line of his in the game, but it's actually a song from 'The Gold Diggers of 1933,' an old Warner Bros. film. The song is called "The Gold Digger's Song (We're in the Money)."

“ _We’re in the money, we’re in the money,_ ” Prompto sings, leading his lover around the room in a wide circle. He calls it dancing, but there’s hardly any grace to it at all. “ _We’ve got a lot of what it takes to get along! We’re in the money, that sky is sunny. Old Man Depression you are through, you done us wrong._ ”  
  
“You never fail to surprise me.” Prompto smiles, hums some more of the tune, presses himself closer still to Regis’ side. Regis may be surprised, but Prompto is enjoying himself. He presses his lips to Regis’ cheek as he continues to speak. “Where did you even hear such an old song? I haven’t heard it myself since I was a boy.”  
  
Prompto shrugs his shoulders in a light fashion, smirking some.  
  
“ _We never see a headline or breadlines today,_ ” he continues, ignoring the question. “ _And when we see the landlord we can look that guy right in the eye. Oh, we’re in the money, come on, my honey. Let's lend it, spend it, send it rolling along._ ”  
  
Regis shakes his head. He wears that smile that he always wears when Prompto is doing something wholly amusing. Waiting at the other side of the room, standing ever-faithful by the door, is Clarus: for a long time, Prompto had been scared of the man, for more than one reason alone. He was Gladio’s father, after all, which made him intimidating just in name alone. Gladio could do some pretty scary stuff with just his fists, when he was angry or protecting Noct. And Clarus can do the same. But on top of that, Clarus is Regis’ Shield.  
  
If he were to disapprove of their relationship, no doubt Regis would at least listen to his complaints. Clarus had terrified Prompto for so long, because he’d feared that one word from him would have him sent far away from Regis’ side. It would have broken his heart.  
  
He’s learned in recent weeks that such fear, while warranted, shouldn’t be focused on quite so much. Regis is more like Noct than he portrays to the public. He’s got a bad habit of ignoring his Shield’s advice, when it comes to the things he wants most.  
  
“Sweet sun,” Regis laughs, stealing Prompto’s lead right out from under him. “We’ll have to find someone to teach you how to dance in earnest. All this spinning you do will have me dizzy before we’re through.”  
  
Prompto bows his head, embarrassed but smiling. “Yeah... Might not be a bad idea, Your Majesty. Wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of all these people.”  
  
He nods his head in a vague direction. The room around them is as empty as it always is, Clarus excluded. Regis swats at his shoulder playfully. “You hush. Someday I might want to truly invite you out to dance. What would you do then?”


End file.
